Wireless repeaters can be divided into two broad classes: namely Wideband Boosters that boost the signal from more than one mobile phone operator at any point in time through the use of a broadband amplifier; and Provider Specific Signal Boosters (also known as channel select repeaters) that filter out the signal of a specific mobile operator and boost only that signal.
For the case of Provider Specific Signal Boosters, the selection of which operator's signal to boost can be made in a number of different ways, and the focus of this disclosure is a variety of new ways in which this selection can be made. Typically, Provider Specific or Channel Select boosters can be re-programmed to boost the signal of a different mobile phone operator to the one that is currently assigned. Normally, this is done by connecting a computer to the repeater via an interface such as a USB interface, and downloading new software to the booster. Typically, a special software release is provided by the repeater vendor and the user can then program the repeater with this special software version.